User blog:Glowb/Trail Blazer's Birthday
'Trail Blazer’s Birthday ' Trail Blazer woke up to the sound of hooves in her kitchen. She got out of bed, put her mane up in a bun, and trotted downstairs.“AHHH!” she yelled and fell down.“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRAIL BLAZER!” all of her Ponytown friends shouted. Pencil Sketch helped her up from the floor.“Guess what!” Acorn Shell said excitedly. “Holly Berry invited us over to celebrate your birthday! Do you wanna come?” she asked.“Well don’t I have to? It’s ''my ''birthday we’re celebrating, isn't it?” Trail Blazer asked. She looked at all of her friends suspiciously. Holly Berry lived in the Everfree Forrest, and half of her friends were scared stiff of that place. She wasn’t, of course, but would they all go there just for her? “They’re just really good friends.” she thought. Then she eyed their saddlebags. She wondered what was in them... there contents could possibly be related to the fact that ponies received presents on their birthdays.“I got a great shot of her face when she came downstairs,” Cam mumbled to Acorn Shell and showed her the picture. Shelly tried hard not to laugh; Trail Blazer hated being embarrassed, but the picture was hilarious.“Come on, Blaze!” Scribble shoved her towards the door.“Alright, Alright, I’m coming! I’ve only been awake for five minutes!” The six ponies walked to the Forrest together. “Was our birthday surprise too surprising for you, Blaze?” asked Twister.“Just a little, Twist,” she replied. “I forgot that today was my birthday today, too.”“How do you forget your own birthday?!” Acorn Shell joined the conversation.“Well, I suppose I was thinking about other things. Like getting a good night’s sleep!” The ponies approached a cozy little cottage after walking through the Everfree Forrest for half an hour. Thankfully, there had been no incidents with the creatures of the forest, although Twister almost steped in some quicksand. Outside of Holly Berry’s cottage, there were red, green, and brown ballons, the same colors as her coat, eyes, and mane. “I love the balloons,” Trail Blazer mentioned, “It's quite difficult to find those colors.” They all trotted inside. But suddenly Twister and Pencil Sketch’s eyes widened and their jaws dropped.“Hello, Holly! Thanks for inviting my sister here!” Trail Blazer said.“Twist, is that who I think it is?!” Pencil Sketch said.“Hello, Blaze!” said a light brown mare with a grey and black mane and bright pink eyes.“DARING DO?!” shouted Twister and Pencil Sketch together.“So you’ve read my books, I see?” the mare said."Read them? I’m your biggest fan!” said Twister.“I’ve heard that before.” she said.“Well, Cam, Shelly, Scribble, Twister, and Penny, may I introduce you to my older sister, Daring Do!” said Trail Blazer.“DARING DO IS YOUR SISTER!?” Twister said in surprise. “How come she never mentioned you in her books?”“Oh, she did. Don’t you remember the red unicorn mare, codename “Ruby”, in books 1 and 3?”“Oh yeah!” Penny said.“And it’s not to hard to tell that we’re sisters. We have the same personality and almost the same cutie mark.” Said Daring Do. Both of their cutie marks were compasses.“But, Holly Berry, How did you know that Dare was my sister?”“She lives in this forest too. Daring Do is practically my next door neighbor!” Holly Berry said in a quiet voice. “Oh, and happy birthday, Trail Blazer!” Category:Blog posts